oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Cross
Background Aiden Cross has always lived a relatively simple life, despite the fact his Mum died when he was a baby and his favourite Uncle is actually a Vampire. A generally happy-go-lucky child, Aiden's main hope is that the people around him are happy and content. Playful and creative, he has a knack of finding something entertaining in most things and keeping himself amused wherever he is. He attended Crown Hill School and Auditorium, where he had a brilliant time, but frequently annoyed his teachers by managing to do stuff like gluing himself to the table. In his mind Crown Hill wasn't really a proper school - only Hogwarts counts as that. When he finally received his Hogwarts letter Aiden was so excited that he ran into a wall and had to be taken to St Mungo's. Family Father - ''Lysander Cross - Aiden's relationship with his Dad is a brilliant one. Lysander always made sure he had plenty of time to spend with his son. Unknowingly, growing up, Aiden was far closer to his Dad than most little boys of his age were, given that for the longest time he was the sole parental figure that Aiden consistently had. ''Mother ''- Marcie Cross - Aiden's Mum died when he was a baby. He cannot really remember her, the memories he has created from the pictures of her that he has seen. He only knows of her the little that his sister remembers and the stories his Dad tells him. ''Step-Mother - Alanah Deveroux - Aiden, like most children when their parents start dating, was not very certain about Alanah to start off with. However, as time has gone on he has grown to truly love her, and thinks of her more as a Mum than he does of his own. While he understands that Alanah's not his Mum, she does all the Mumish things for him that his own never got the chance to do and is thus treated like she is his biological Mum by Aiden ... Which could be argued to be either good or bad, depending on the situation! Sister ''- Makendra Cross - Makendra is Aiden's favourite person in the whole, wide world. Without her, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do, and doesn't really want to even try to think about it. Mak, although sometimes bossy, is Aiden's greatest friend and confidante. He can rarely find fault with his big sister, loving that she's generally up for doing lots of different things with him. Mak seems to feel quite protective of Aiden, often making sure that he's looked after and safe when he gets himself into scrapes. ''Brother - ''Ethan Sophia - Aiden doesn't really understand the intricacies of his Dad's relationship with Ethan's Mum, but he knows that his Dad calls Ethan his son and thus he must be Ethan's brother. Aiden enjoys spending time with Ethan when he's around but isn't as close to him as he is to Mak, due to Ethan not living in the same house as him. ''Half-brother and half-sister - Levander Cross and Kayleigh Cross - Aiden welcomed his baby brother and sister into the family predominantly because they are very cute and - more importantly - meant that he was no longer the baby of the family. Step-Brother ''- Edmund Wallace - Aiden loves Ed and couldn't believe that he's not going to get to attend Hogwarts with him, causing him to spend a large amount of his time persuading Ed that failing his Seventh year would be an excellent idea. Ed's good for teaching Aiden about things that Mak might not know - boy things. He's easily slotted into the role of big brother and Aiden trusts him completely. ''Uncle - ''Leander Cross - ''Aiden thinks his Uncle Le is really, really cool, mostly when he was little because Uncle Le seems to get to stay up very late and that is awesome. Not really Aiden's direct Uncle, Leander is a vampire who has lived for hundreds of years and is the oldest member of the Cross family. He also knows how to use swords and has lots of very interesting stories about living through the middle ages. He is the inspiration for Aiden's greatest Hero - William Marshall. Hogwarts Years The sorting hat took its time with him, but Aiden was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. He was a little bit disappointed not to be with his sister, however the fact Ethan also wasn't placed in with Mak helped a fair bit. What helped even more was how friendly everyone in Gryffindor was - loud, but friendly. During his first few weeks Aiden's mood went up and down, loving exploring the castle and feeling grown up but hating a small band of Slytherin boys who really don't seem to like him and enjoying letting him know that. His relationship with these boys never properly improved, them simply learning that while their insults were getting smarter, Aiden was getting bigger and was able to kick back. At first he was convinced that his amazing new wand was broken as it didn't seem to be working properly, and the less said about his Potions skills the better. Aiden's average grades were never going to be worthy of a parade or a school cup, and he soon discovered it was far better to concentrate on subjects he did well in (Notably Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Muggle Studies) than to try and improve in ones he was going to fail no matter what. It also made NEWT decisions pretty easy, since he simply carried on with the subjects he'd qualified for. Even before he joined Hogwarts, Aiden knew he wanted to play Quidditch. From the moment he was allowed to try out, Aiden attempted to get on the team several times, each time losing out to bigger boys with more skill. Hard work and point-blank refusing to give up meant he finally made the team in his fourth year and loved playing for Gryffindor for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. Adult Life Relationships Romantic 'Romantic' probably isn't the best heading for this section... Aiden's love life has generally been a series of misunderstandings and confusion. He's had a few short-term girlfriends and hook ups, but most of the time the girls have broken up with him due to some unknown slight. He married Aurora Montgomery right after they graduated. Her Grandfather's will prevented her from claiming her inheritance unless she married someone whose name compared to her own. Aiden's idea of help was offering his name up for a bit, not realising that far more than a marriage license would be needed for Aurora to secure her gold. Guru *Kelly Sophia-Kipp Friends *Acacia Bradshaw *Aflie Henshaw *Aurora Montgomery *Ayden McInnis *Deidre Pendragon *Effie Sergeant Quidditch Team Mates *Cassian Eklund *Cerys Talbet *Hope Montgomery *Margot Marchant MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Old Families Category:Iron Category:Cross Category:Hogwarts Category:Gryffindor Category:Pureblood Category:Wizard Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Marriages